


Bourbon on the Rocks

by sydwrites



Series: FLIP ZIMMERMAN MINI-SERIES [1]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Sex Toys, Masturbation, Playboy AU, Playboy Flip, Playboy Flip Zimmerman, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Teasing, tobacco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Y/N and Flip meet at a bar one night and sparks fly between them, although they both claim to hate each other after the fact.Their post-bar activities say otherwise...
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman & You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: FLIP ZIMMERMAN MINI-SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102511
Kudos: 25





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> happy 100th post to me! :)
> 
> this is just a fun idea i had when i wanted to play around with playboy!flip au.   
> it'll end up being three parts.
> 
> enjoy!

Flip walked into the bar that night feeling utterly and completely defeated. Having to get close to the members of the KKK and hear constant insults towards Jews had brought him right up to the edge.

He ordered a Coors and lit a cigarette while he waited for the right girl to walk through the door. Flip needed a good fuck tonight and damnit, after the week he’s had, he’s going to get it.

You weren’t his normal “type” by any means, but shit, you caught his eye from the moment you stepped foot in the bar. Clad in high-waisted pants and a little plaid crop top, you walked up and sat a few seats away from the handsome man drinking a Coors.

He snuck a few looks at you while he took a sip and a drag, deciding right then and there that he was gonna take you back to his place tonight if it was the last thing he ever did. He noticed your drink, a bourbon on the rocks, and immediately felt his jeans tighten ever so slightly. 

Only real women drink bourbon, he thought, taking the last sip of his beer before waving the bartender over. He was so damn tired of all those ditzy, damsel-in-distress type girls that were always throwing themselves at him. Sure, they were easy to get, but hard to get rid of when the next morning came around. 

Flip was ready for a real woman, and tonight, you were the one to satisfy that craving.

“I’ll take whatever she’s having.”  
His head tilted towards you and the bartender nodded, grabbing the bottle of White Turkey off the shelf, pouring some into a glass along with some ice cubes. He put it in front of Flip and he thanked the man, taking a small sip before noticing that you were stealing glances at him. 

The next time you looked at him, he was ready, meeting your eyes with a big ol’ smirk on his face. He held up the drink.

“Nice choice.”

You nodded. “Wild Turkey is the best, no doubt about it.”

He chuckled, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“I have to admit, you’re the first woman I’ve ever seen drink bourbon. What, you got daddy issues or something?”

You rolled your eyes. “Bourbon isn’t just a men’s drink, you know. This is the 70’s, welcome to the modern world where women like and can do the same things as men.”

Flip could tell that he’d offended you a little bit and he mentally face-palmed himself, sliding one stool closer to you.

“I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I was just joking around. I admire strong, independent women such as yourself.”

Your eyes narrowed as you looked over at him and took a sip of your drink.  
“And how do you know that about me, huh? We just met.”

He huffed a laugh. “I can just tell from the way you carry yourself. There aren’t too many women like you around here, it’s refreshing.”

“Oh, I bet. What, you’re tired of all the bimbos you usually pick up on Friday nights? Or you’ve just fucked them all and decided you’re ready to move up to the big leagues?”

His eyes went wide and you chuckled at his reaction. 

“I know your game and I don’t play it.”

Flip has never, ever met a woman quite like you, nor has he ever been challenged in this way. He was already hooked and he didn’t even know your name.

“Of course you don’t, but I think you secretly wish you did.”

Your head whipped to the side and you looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Really?”

He grinned. 

“I do. You talk a big game and you put on a nice little show, but you end up alone most nights and I think that’s starting to bother you.”

You laughed. “I don’t and I won’t ever need a man’s attention to help me sleep at night or feel good about myself. But, full disclosure...it does get a little lonely sometimes.”

Flip moved over one more stool until he was right next to you, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the counter while he looked you in the eye.

“What’s your name?”

You were caught off-guard by the question, almost sure he was going to make a move on you.

“Y/N.”

He took the final sip from his drink before setting the glass down onto the counter. He extended his hand and you took it in a firm handshake.

“Name’s Flip. Can I tell you something, full disclosure?”

You chuckled as he leaned over to your ear.  
“I like you, Y/N, and I really want to take you back to my place tonight.”

Your face felt hot and you scolded yourself for getting sucked into this man’s charm and seductiveness. Instead, you looked over at him and, right after taking the final sip of your bourbon, said,

“No thanks.”

Flip didn’t know whether to be pissed, embarrassed, or confused. This kind of thing always worked, no matter what. 

When his sight came back into focus, you were just sitting there with the biggest, most mischievous grin on your face. 

“Goodnight, Flip.”

You hopped down from the bar and walked out to the parking lot, grabbing your coat along the way. You were almost at your car when suddenly, someone grabbed your wrist and spun you around.

It was Flip, panting softly with wide-blown pupils as he held your arms in his large hands.  
“You’re playing an awfully dangerous game here, Y/N.”

You laughed. “I told you, I don’t play your game, dangerous or not. You can’t always get every girl you want, so consider this a lesson. You’re welcome.”

His jaw clenched and he growled, holding your arms tighter. He wasn’t mad...was he a bit frustrated? Of course, but he was absolutely loving this cat-and-mouse game you were playing. He’s always loved the chase and finally, someone was giving it to him.

Instead of pushing it any further, which is exactly what you wanted him to do, he simply let you go and stood up straight, grabbing another cigarette from his jeans pocket. He watched your reaction with amusement as he lit the end of the small white roll up, letting the familiar feeling fill his lungs. 

“Maybe I’ll see you around again, Y/N. Have a good night.”  
You were shocked as you watched him walk away and before he got into his truck, he turned back to look at you, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

“I don’t play your game either, Y/N.”

\--

“Fucking…” You mumbled as you got out of your car, slamming the door behind you. “Goddamn bastard…”

You set your bag down on the table and grabbed the expensive bottle of wine sitting on top of the rack, one you’d originally been saving for a special occasion, but you needed some good wine right now and that was the only thing you had. You poured yourself a glass and sat on the sofa, eye catching the box that you’d just gotten in the mail earlier today. 

It was those new sex toys that all your friends have been raving about, vibrators and some kind of sucker? You weren’t really sure, but Patrice had convinced you to buy it, so you did. Your fingers and hands could only do so much…

“Fuck it.” 

You set your glass of wine down and grabbed the box, unwrapping the package until you revealed the set of silicon toys laying in some nice wrappings. They were all weird shapes and you weren’t really sure where to start, so you grabbed the phone from the receiver and dialed Patrice’s home phone number.

“Hey girl!”

You smiled. “Hey Patrice, so...you remember those, uh, toys you were tellin’ me so much about?”

The excitement in her voice was evident. “Of course, they’re the best! Did you finally listen to me and buy ‘em?!”

You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut. “Yes.”

She squealed and you had to hold the phone away from your ear. 

“YES! Have you used them yet? Aren’t they amazing?!”

“I haven’t used ‘em yet, that’s why I’m calling you...what the hell am I looking at?”

Patrice laughed. “So, the pink one is called a vibrator. You sit down on the longer part and the shorter part should reach your clit. If you put some batteries in it, it’ll start vibrating your clit and your insides.”

Your face felt warm as you heard her describe it. “Oh, wow, that sounds…”

“Amazing, I know. Wait until you try it!”

You pulled the airhorn-looking one out of the box and appraised it with your eyes, assuming it must be the sucking one. 

“Okay, what the hell is this airhorn looking thing?”

She laughed again. “That’s a clit sucker. You just plug it into the wall and put it right over your clit. Oh my god, Y/N, it’s life changing, you’ve gotta try it tonight.”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll give ‘em a try. I met this guy at the bar tonight…”

Patrice squealed again and you felt your eardrums ring as she spoke.

“OOOOO! Tell me all about it, girl! What was his name, what’d he look like? Spill it!”

You thought back to the handsome man you’d met at the bar. Although he was a pain in your ass and just the thought of him pissed you off, he was the most attractive man you’ve ever seen in your life.

“His name was Flip and he-”

“RON!” Patrice yelled. “I think Y/N finally met your partner!”

Soon, Ron’s voice came through the phone. “Hey Y/N, Patrice is tellin’ me you met Flip tonight?”

You were very confused. “Um, well, I’m not sure. What does your Flip look like?”

He chuckled. “Tall, brooding, always smoking a cigarette and drinking Coors.”

Your stomach dropped. “Oh, yeah, that’s who I met.”

“Damn! Patrice and I were gonna set you guys up sometime!”

“What?! I hated him, Ron!”

Ron frowned. “You hated him? Why?”

“He’s just another one of those playboys, y’know, the ones I’m always saying I’m tired of meeting?”

Ron laughs. “Flip? Flip Zimmerman? You got him all wrong, Y/N. He puts on a good show and everything, and sure he’s slept around a little bit, but he’s a good guy.”

You huffed, amused. “Not the guy I met last night. Sure, he was funny and handsome...but damn, he pushes my buttons like no other man.”

He laughs again and you can hear Patrice laughing too. 

“Yup, that’s Flip. I gotta call him and ask him about this, talk to you later Y/N!”

Your eyes went wide. “Wait, what?! Fuck, Ron, don’t call him!”

She giggled. “He’s already dialing the number, honey. Don’t worry, he won’t say anything, I’m sure. Now, back to the toys...make sure you use some lube or at least get yourself pretty wet beforehand.”

Suddenly, she started laughing hysterically at something said off the phone. 

“Patrice, what are you laughing at?”

“Ron said you turned down Flip at the bar!”

You chuckled. “I did. Why’s that so funny?”

“Because no one’s ever turned him down and apparently, he’s pissy about it.”

“Serves him right for thinking he can get with me just with a few jokes and sweet nothings.”

She laughed again. “Flip is quite the playboy, yes, but I promise you he really is a good guy. You just have to get past his playboy-ness.”

You roll your eyes. “Uh huh. Well, I’m gonna get going. I’ll see you at the next meeting?”

“Right on. Have fun with the toys, girl.”

You chuckle and place the phone back on the receiver, mind flooded with thoughts of Flip. You really didn’t hate him and you did think he was a nice guy, but you weren’t gonna let him know that. 

The vibrator was laying on your lap and you gulped, looking down at the tempting toy. As long as you didn’t think about Flip at any point, you would be alright.

You ran upstairs and grabbed the small container of lube before rushing back down, spreading the gelatinous substance all over both parts of the silicon. When it was nice and slick, you slid your top and pants off until you were in only your bra. 

After a bit of fidgeting, you finally lined yourself up with the larger part and sank down slowly, gasping at the sensation. Once you had seated it completely inside of you, you turned on the vibrations, which made your body spasm suddenly. 

“Oh f-fuck!”

The mixture of the vibrations inside of you and on your clit was heavenly, like nothing you’d ever felt before. You pushed up before sitting back down, building a steady rhythm of riding the toy. 

Before you could stop it, images of Flip appeared in your mind, especially ones of him below you as you rode his cock. You were sure the toy could not even compare with how his cock would feel inside of you, assuming the carpet matches the drapes, but it was nice to fantasize.

Wait, you said you wouldn’t think about Flip. No, you hated him, never wanted to see him again, remember?

You tried to stop yourself, tried to think of something else, but it was too late. Your imagination ran wild, picturing his scrunched up face and small moans as you bounced up and down on his cock. You were willing to bet he made the most beautiful faces when someone was riding him.

Your walls clenched even harder around the toy at the thought of it and at one point, you could’ve sworn you heard him grunting and groaning behind you. You wondered what kinds of things he liked and if he would whisper dirty things in your ear each time you sat back down on him. 

“O-Oh!” You whispered, head falling back as you felt your orgasm quickly approaching. 

Flip’s voice echoed through your head.   
“Yeah, bounce on that cock, that’s it.”  
“Are you gonna cum all over my big fat cock? Huh?”

That was enough to drive you straight over the edge and into orgasm. You cried out while you bounced frantically on the toy, attempting to prolong your orgasm as much as you could manage.

You felt the juices dribble down the toy as you rode out your high, hips moving in small circles. Your insides were tender and sensitive after such an intense orgasm, so you pulled away rather quickly, not used to the overstimulation this toy caused. 

After your body stopped buzzing, you put the toy back in the box and laid back on the sofa, reaching for your glass of wine. You took a deep breath.

“Well...shit.”

\--

Flip walks into the cabin and tosses his shoes on the laundry room floor, frustrated. Not only was he not accompanied by Y/N, but he’d been turned down by her. What the hell was that?

She obviously wanted him as much as he wanted her, so why not give in?

Suddenly, the phone rang, and he walked over to pick it up.

“Hello?”

“What’s up, Zimmerman?”

He instantly recognized his partner’s voice. “Stallworth? What the hell are you doing calling me at this time of night? Work isn’t for another few hours, rookie, get some fuckin’ sleep.”

“One of Patrice’s friends said she met you tonight.”  
His eyes almost bulged out of his head. “What?”

“Yeah, Y/N said she met you.”

Fuck. 

“You know Y/N?”

Ron laughed. “Of course, been one of Patrice’s best friends for a while. She even joined the Black Student Union to show her allegiance to the cause. Comes to all the meetings, too.”

“Wait...she’s the one you’ve been talking about setting me up with?”

“Yeah, but you seemed to have blown it with her. Good job, partner.”

He huffed. “Oh really? Well, she blew it with me too. I hope I never see her again, Ron.”

Ron’s eyebrows furrowed. “Wait, what? How did she blow it? She’s a nice girl.”

Flip laughed. “What she is is a stubborn, teasing little minx.”

“Sure, she can be, but she’s great once you get to know her. And it’s not like you aren’t any of those things either, partner.”

“I’m nothing like Y/N.” He sneered. “She’s waaaay worse than me, rookie.”

“She told me you put the whole playboy moves on her, that true?”

His breath hitched. “Uh, maybe...so what if I did? She didn’t have to turn me down like that!”

“She turned you down?!”  
He hollered in laughter and Flip could hear him calling over to Patrice. “Patrice, Y/N turned him down! Ha ha!”

“Rookie…” Flip rolled his eyes. “You can stop laughing now.”

His laughter died down. “Sorry, I just think it’s funny that you thought the moves would work on her. She’s not just another one of those bimbos you sleep with, Flip, she’s better than that.”

Flip knew that and he truly did like Y/N a lot, but he wasn’t going to add any more fuel to the fire. Ron, Patrice, and quite possibly Y/N, didn’t need to know his true feelings.

“My moves always worked up until now, rookie. Look, I’m gonna let you go and I’ll see you tomorrow at the station.”

“Alright, see you later, partner.”

Flip hangs up and walks over to the kitchen to grab a Coors before heading over to his favorite recliner, sitting down and allowing the cushions to envelop him. He takes a sip of beer and grabs a cigarette, lighting it.

He reaches over to turn on the TV and when he does, he realizes that the last thing he had in the player was a porno. A very hot porno.   
As soon as it comes on, he’s getting even harder in his jeans.

“Goddamnit.” He groans, looking down and seeing the forming tent. 

Well, it’s not like I’ll be getting any action tonight, he thought, holding the cigarette between his teeth while his hands undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He pulled his hardening cock from beneath the confining fabric before holding it in his hand, feeling the way it throbbed under his touch. 

Normally, Flip would edge himself multiple times before finally allowing himself to cum, but he wasn’t in the mood for that tonight. This was going to be quick and rough. 

He took a quick drag before spitting into his hand, rubbing the saliva along the bottom of his cock, groaning gently at the feeling. Once he had himself slicked up enough, he began stroking up and down, watching as his cock grew another size or so larger. 

The tip quickly turned red and had begun to leak precum as he continued to touch himself, biting down on the cigarette to suppress his moans of pleasure. 

Flip started to picture some of the girls he’s slept with previously, remembering the way they felt wrapped around him as he drilled them into his mattress. He saw their faces as he made them cum twice over, remembered the way they squeezed him so tight. 

His orgasm was close now and his ability to speak had been reduced to random, breathy mumbles. He moved his hand faster, rapidly stroking himself.

“Y-Yeah...tight...fuckin’...wet...little...goddamn cunt…”

Suddenly, the girls that he was picturing all turned into Y/N and he immediately came when he thought of her bouncing on top of him, moaning and squeezing around him. 

“Ah, f-fuck!”

Several white ropes shot from the tip of his cock onto his plain white undershirt as he came, mind full of Y/N. He kept stroking himself through climax, prolonging his orgasm before pulling his hand away, watching his cock start to soften on his abdomen. 

He was panting as he took one last long drag of his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray next to the recliner with a sigh. He sat for a moment, processing everything that had just happened while he pulled his boxers back up around his hips.

“Shit.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flip hooks up with another woman, who just so happens to work with Y/N, on the same night that him and Y/N meet. She brags about the encounter and Y/N hears the whole thing, but ultimately doesn’t truly believe it, thinking that Flip’s a better guy than that. 
> 
> A few weeks pass and you meet again on a Friday night at the bar, your doubts rear their ugly head when you find out the truth about the supposed hookup. 
> 
> Maybe you could forgive him, but he has to work for it...and he definitely does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part 2 of "bourbon on the rocks"
> 
> enjoy!

Flip popped one of the pre-made meals from the fridge into the microwave and finished the last of his beer before throwing it into the trash. The phone rang again and he rolled his eyes immediately, thinking it was Ron again.

“Hello?”

A female voice comes through the speakers.

“Hi, Flip.”  
He recognized her voice as that girl he’d brought back to his place last week...what was her name? Fuck, he couldn’t remember, so he had to do a little improvising.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”

She giggled softly. “You got any company tonight?”

“Nope, not tonight. Why, do you want to join me?”

“Only if you’re offering…I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night.”

He smirked. “Come on over, then. I could use someone to keep me warm during this little cold front we’re having.”

The woman giggled again. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. See you soon.”

Flip hung up and rushed to change his undershirt before she got here, eliminating all evidence of his one-man show on the recliner earlier. He smoked one more cigarette before she came knocking on the door, wearing a low-cut cable knit sweater, showing off her somewhat sizable breasts.

His eyes flickered down for a moment before meeting her eyeline again.  
“Come on in.”

She smiled and made her way inside, sitting at the kitchen counter. He walked over and leaned down in front of her.

“Just to be clear, I’m not looking for any kind of relationship.”  
Well, except for with Y/N, he thought.

The woman nodded and stood up, hands on his chest. “I understand.”

“And I’m not gonna be kissing you or doing anything like that, you get it? If you want shit like that, then get a boyfriend.”

She bit her lip and ran her hands down his shirt, toying with the bottom buttons.  
“I understand, Flip, just please fuck me.”

He grinned, dragging her over to the couch, sitting down while she stood in front of him.

“Take that shit off and get on your knees.”

Flip half-heartedly watched as Tammy, at least he thinks that’s her name (he still doesn’t know for sure) took off her clothes while he pulled down his jeans enough to take his cock out. She dropped down to her knees shortly after and wrapped her hand around him, starting to stroke up and down. 

She licked her lips as she watched him grow under her touch.  
“You’re so big, Flip.”

He smirked. “So I’ve been told. Go ahead and suck it now, sweetheart, we’ve gotta make this quick.”

Her lips wrapped around his head and slowly slid down his shaft until about halfway down before she started choking.

I bet Y/N could get further down, Flip thought, which only made his cock throb.   
I bet she could go all the way, with that big mouth of hers.

Flip groaned at the thought and combined with Tammy’s mouth sucking his cock, he was fully hard and ready to go. He let her continue sucking his cock, she was alright at it, for a little while before pulling her off and up onto his lap. 

She reached down and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, which Flip could feel was already wet. His head fell back as she sank down, hearing her moan obscenely loud.

“OH!”

He remained silent, clenching his jaw while she started riding him, tits bouncing in his face. He’d forgotten how fucking loud she was...Flip knew he was pretty damn good, of course, but no one’s that good for her to be gasping and screaming with every movement. 

This wasn’t a porno or some shit.

Naturally, as Tammy was bouncing on top of him and making way too much noise, Flip’s mind wandered to Y/N, just as it had when he was jacking off earlier. He let his eyes flutter shut and started to imagine that it was Y/N who was riding him.

Although, it was kind of hard when Tammy was talking to him every five fucking seconds.

“Oh fuck, Flip, you feel so good.”

He nodded, grabbing her hips, helping her move quicker. “I know, sweetheart, I know. Keep going, I’m already close.”

With the help of his hands and hips, she rode him faster, noises getting louder, much to Flip’s dismay. 

“I know you’re getting close, baby, I can feel it. Are you gonna cum for me, Flip?”

Flip was panting with exertion, never remembering a time when he was this desperate to cum and get a girl off of his cock.

“Yup, I’m gonna cum real soon.” He said, monotonously. “I’m gonna cum on your stomach, okay?”

Tammy pouted. “Why not inside like last time?”

He shrugged. “This time, I wanna see your pretty skin painted with my cum.”  
That was the best lie he could come up with at the moment, chasing his orgasm relentlessly while his mind raced with thoughts of Y/N.

The things he couldn’t say out loud were being chanted in his head as he felt release creep up quickly.

Oh god, your pussy’s so good, Y/N.  
Y/N, fuck, such an obedient little slut.  
Gonna bury my cum deep inside this sweet cunt.

Flip growled and pushed Tammy off his lap just in time for his orgasm, shooting his release all over her stomach. She stroked him through orgasm before climbing back on top of him, clearly wanting his fingers to help her find release. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I’ve got loads of paperwork to do for the Station.”

She was obviously disappointed as she got dressed and gathered her things. Flip felt kind of bad, she really liked him and it was clear that she wanted him to like her back, but he just didn’t anymore. 

Y/N had consumed every ounce of his being since the night he met her, and no one was going to remedy that except her.

He walked her to the door and led her out to her car with a hand on her lower back, the least he could do after not making her cum.

“Hey, I’m sorry that we couldn’t continue, but I’ve just got so much work.”

She smiled up at him from inside the car. “It’s okay, I understand. Will you call me sometime?”

“Sure thing. Have a safe drive home.”

Flip waved as she pulled out of his driveway, immediately realizing that he didn’t even have her phone number.

Oops.

\--

It’s been three weeks since the night you met Flip and you’ve been dying to see him again. You’ve been frequenting the bar every night you could, hoping to see him again, to no avail. 

Patrice kept offering to set you up on a date with him, but you refused, wanting to claim your prize only with your efforts alone. 

Tonight’s Friday, so the bar is hopping as you sit there, nursing your usual Wild Turkey on the rocks. Several hopeful men have approached and tried to seduce you, to no avail.

No, you were waiting for the big game, and you weren’t leaving here without it. 

You had this strange feeling that Flip would definitely be here tonight, and it turns out, you were right. Seconds after this feeling swept through your body, he walked through the door, looking as handsome as ever. Maybe even more so than the first time, which you didn’t think possible.

He immediately made eye contact with you and walked over to where you were sitting. He came up behind you and whispered in your ear,

“So, we meet again, Princess.”

You shivered and huffed. “Don’t call me ‘Princess.’”

Flip smirked and sat down next to you, ordering a Wild Turkey on the rocks. You were inwardly flattered that he remembered what kind of bourbon you liked, but you didn’t read much into him. He probably just guessed, it’s not like he cared anyway…

“How have you been, Princess? Still on your crusade for independence from men?”

You scoffed. “Wouldn’t you like to know...and I told you not to call me that.”

“But I like the way it makes you squirm.” He grinned as he lit a cigarette. “And I think you secretly like it, but I’ll stop if you really want, just say the word.”

“I won’t give you the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.”  
You took a sip of your drink.  
“Let me guess, you’re here to score again, since last time didn’t work out so well.”

He huffed. “Oh, it worked out alright, you just weren’t the lucky girl.”

Your eyebrows raised. He did fuck Tammy that night. When you’d heard it at work, you didn’t believe her, choosing to believe that Flip was a better man than that.

Flip saw your reaction and smirked, taking a long drag before flicking the ashes into the crystal ashtray on the bar.

“Yeah, I got a call from one of my previous flings right after Ron called me about meeting you.”

You were flaming mad, trying to keep it together.  
“Spare me the details, please. You’re only contributing to the playboy stereotype that I’ve been trying so hard to look past. I knew I shouldn’t have listened to Patrice when she said you were a good guy, you’re exactly the guy I thought you were all along.”

He frowned. “What, I fuck one girl instead of you and you’re automatically resorting to your original opinion of me? That’s all it takes? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were jealous.”

You scoffed again, looking over at him with a glare. 

“I’m not jealous, at least not anymore now that my original interpretation has been confirmed. I want nothing to do with playboys and I honestly was starting to think you were different. You should’ve heard Patrice going on and on about you over the phone this week, trying to set us up on a date.”

It was Flip’s turn to be surprised. Patrice had tried to set up a date for them? And Y/N declined?  
Now, he was a little pissed.  
“Maybe if you’d gone on a date with me, then you would know what kind of guy I really am.”

“Whatever, I think I know all I need to know about you.”

He took an aggressive drag before angrily stubbing it out in the tray. “You do? What do you know about me, huh? I’d love to hear it.”

You rolled your eyes.   
“I know that you could still sleep with a woman even though you know you have feelings for another one. I bet you didn’t know that I work with Tammy, did you?”

His eyes went wide. “What?”

You nodded, smirking.

“Oh yeah, I heard all about it at work the next day. She blabbed on and on about your little fling.”

“What did she say?”

Your jaw clenched. “You really want to hear about it? Is this some kind of ego power trip, hearing the details of your fling with Tammy?”

He ground his teeth together. “No, I just want to know what she said because I can guarantee it went differently than the version she told.”

“Why? How did it go for you?”

Flip took a huge sip of his drink, finishing it before slamming it back down on the table.   
“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, Princess, but it didn’t go amazingly. I made her ride me because I didn’t even want to fuck her because I was thinking about you the whole fucking time. There, that’s the truth! Are you happy now?”

You were shocked that he’d actually told the truth. Of course Tammy embellished it, you knew that, but you didn’t think he’d actually admit it.

More importantly, though, he was thinking about you the whole time?!

Your face suddenly felt hot as you took a sip of your drink, the ice doing nothing to aid the feeling of the warm liquid as it ran down your throat.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? That you were thinking about me while some bimbo was bouncing up and down on your cock? You still fucked her, Flip, I don’t give a fuck who you were thinking about. You still fucked her knowing that you had feelings for me.”

He was pissed now.   
“You’re impossible, you know that? I just admitted that I have feelings for you and you’re only focused on the fact that I fucked Tammy? Fuckin’ bullshit.”

You rolled your eyes and put some cash on the table for the drink before looking over at him, pretending to swoon and bat your eyelashes.

“Oh Flip, thank you for thinking of me as you let Tammy fuck you! You’re such a sweetheart!”

He snarled as you hopped down from the bar and started walking towards the exit door, swaying your hips a little extra just to drive him crazy. In one move, Flip had walked out of the bar and grabbed your wrist, spinning you around before pushing you against the brick wall. He was breathing heavily, practically snorting as he looked down at you with lust-crazed eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking brat, has anyone ever told you that?”

You smirked. “Once or twice, but I know you like it.”

Suddenly, he crashed his lips onto yours in an aggressive kiss, making you tense with surprise. You immediately sank into the kiss and wrapped your hands in his hair while his hands slid down to grab your hips. 

He pressed his large body against you, pushing you further against the bricks as his tongue explored every single inch of your mouth, growling whenever you tugged his hair. 

You pulled away for a moment, panting slightly.

“God, I’ve been waiting for you to do that.”

Flip chuckled. “Me too. You drive me so goddamn crazy, but fuck, I want to just bend you over and destroy you with my cock.”

His lips trailed lightly over your jawline, placing teasingly small kisses, causing your head to fall back against the wall. 

“Tammy said you have a big dick, ‘s that true?”

He looked back up at you, flashing a toothy grin. “I guess you’ll have to find out yourself, Princess.”

You smirked and quickly trailed your hand down until you grabbed his crotch, making him grunt and buck his hips forward. You teased the sizable bulge with your fingers, moving up and down his shaft.

“Hmmm...Tammy must’ve been exaggerating that part too. I’ve had bigger.”

He chuckled breathily, shaking his head. “You’re impossible to please, aren’t you?”

“Dunno, never had anyone please me well enough to be completely satisfied.” 

Flip groaned and sucked a mark onto your neck, right overtop your pulse point, a known pleasure point for you.

“That’ll change tonight, Princess.”

Your hands explored his scalp, dragging your freshly manicured nails over the skin before tugging on his hair again, which made his hips buck forward ever so slightly. 

“Good luck with that. Just because you have a big cock doesn’t mean you know how to use it.”

His eyes flickered up to yours and he wore an amused look on his face.

“So, you admit that I do have a big cock?”

You rolled your eyes and pulled his hair again, chuckling.   
“Just keep going, will you? Show me how good you really are.”

He smirked and attached his lips back onto your neck, nibbling and sucking various spots before standing back up. He nodded towards his truck, which was parked at the very edge of the parking lot under a dim street lamp.

“Go around to the drivers side and open the door.”  
His finger swiped your bottom lip.  
“Sit on the step with your pretty little mouth open and ready for me.”

You bite your lip and start walking over to his truck, feeling his gaze on you each and every step of the way. You did as he said, knee bouncing as you heard his heavy footfalls crunch the small rocks on the pavement. 

Flip’s lighter flicked when he rounded the corner, smoke wafting past his face as he walked up to you. He took a drag while unbuckling his belt, then his jeans before pulling them down just enough for his erection to pop out and bob in front of your open mouth.

“Such a good girl. I knew you could listen.”

He was big, you thought, gulping as he wrapped his hand around it and began stroking. His head tilted back and he groaned, teeth biting down on the cigarette.

“Do you want to taste it?”

You nodded, licking your lips. “Yes.”

His eyebrows raised. “You’ll call me ‘sir’ when you speak to me from now on. Is that clear?”

Your mouth closed and you looked up at him, smirking.

“No.”

He stopped his hand and squeezed the base of his cock, stepping away.

“Do you really want to be a little brat with me? Let’s see what brats like you get.”

Suddenly, he grabbed your jaw and squeezed it, stepping forward again until the head of his cock rested between your lips. You tried to open your mouth and suck it in, but he yanked it away and shook his head.

“Behave, Princess, or I’ll have to punish you.”

You smirked slightly and stayed silent, pursing your lips while looking up at him.

“Fuck.” Flip growled, resuming the pace on his cock. “You want to be punished, don’t you, little minx?”

Again, you stayed silent, simply biting your lip. 

He reached around and seized a handful of your hair, pulling it roughly, making you gasp. The second your mouth opened, Flip thrusted his hips forward, shoving his entire length deep into your throat.

You immediately choked around him, tears swelling in your eyes as he pulled out almost completely before pushing back in, establishing a punishing rhythm. He paid no mind to your choking or convulsing beneath him, solely focused on fucking your mouth.

“Ohhhhh f-fuuuuuuck, love this little mouth.”

Flip continued to fuck your mouth before pulling away just before his orgasm hit. You coughed violently, trying to regain your breath after his assault. 

He squatted down and held your face in his hands, looking at you with a concerned expression.

“Are you okay, Princess? Was that too much?”

You smiled and put your hand over his. “No, fuck Flip, it was really sexy.”

His eyes still showed concern as he helped you up and gave you a quick kiss.

“You’re such a naughty girl, Y/N...I love it. Hop up in the cab and get on my lap.”

You got up in the cab and anxiously awaited Flip’s arrival, instantly climbing onto his lap the second he sat down. He took one final drag of his cigarette while his hand crept down the front of your body until they met the seam of your panties, teasingly tracing the fabric over your slit. 

He groaned and flicked his cigarette out the open window before bringing his focus back to you, pressing down on your clit overtop your dampened panties. 

“Princess…” Flip whispered in your ear. “You’re so wet for me. I punish you, and you’re this wet? That’s disgusting, shameful.”

You whimpered and he smirked, nibbling at your earlobe as his fingers crept beneath your panties and pressed against your bare nub, making your back arch.

“O-Oh.”   
Your voice was shaky.  
“Flip…”

He sat back and looked up at you, continuing to rub your clit teasingly.

“What? What do you want?”

Your eyes shot him a pleading look. “I w-want...I want your cock.”

“What’s the magic word?”

You groaned and threw your head back. “Fuck! Don’t tease me like this, Flip.”

His finger removed itself from your folds and he rested his hand on your inner thigh.

“You know what I want to hear, Y/N, and I’m not going to give you anything until you say it.”

Your bottom lip was quivering and your eyes were watering.  
“D-Don’t, don’t tease.”

He leaned in and grabbed your chin, tilting your head down to look at him.

“Say it. All you have to do is say that one word and you can have my cock as many times as you want tonight.”

Your hips rolled against his still-exposed cock, which was rock hard and seeping precum. But, he quickly grabbed and held your hips still.

“Stop it, Y/N. The only way you’re getting anything is if you beg for it.”

Unable to take it anymore, so incredibly turned on by Flip’s persistent and intense dominance, you relented.

“P-Please, please fuck me, Flip.”

He grinned and immediately shoved two of his thick digits into your wet pussy, causing you to cry out and arch your back.

“That’s a good girl, my good little Princess.”  
He felt the amount of wetness that had coated your walls and growled at the feeling.  
“I knew you’d like being forced to beg, knew you’d like being controlled like this. You act all tough, but in truth, you like being dominated. You want to be my good little slut, don’t you?”

You whimpered and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. Your forehead rested against his forehead as your hips began rolling against his hand. His fingers continued their strokes inside of you, thumb coming up to rub your clit.

Everything about this situation had you approaching orgasm rather quickly, bouncing up and down on top of him, desperate to climax.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Princess? Little slut’s gonna cum all over my fingers like the desperate whore you are?”

Flip’s words sent you over the edge instantly, making you cum with body-shaking intensity.  
“F-Fuuuuuck, oh shit, Flip!”

His eyes never left your face, watching your eyes squeeze shut and your jaw fall slack as you spilled your release all over his fingers. The slick dribbled down onto his palm and he felt his cock jump at the feeling.  
“Princess, I need you now.”

You nodded and lifted yourself up so that Flip could line himself up with your entrance. When his spongy head rubbed against you, you jumped a little bit.

He moaned softly and grabbed your hips, helping you sink down onto him, head falling back as his cock was enveloped in your walls. Your eyes fluttered shut as you were stretched and filled by Flip.

“Oh god, fuck…” You whimpered. “S-So good…”

Flip smirked before letting out a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around you, holding you while both of you adjusted to each other. After a few moments, you pushed yourself up before sitting back down, earning a soft grunt from Flip.

You picked up a steady up-and-down rhythm, gasping and moaning with each motion. His eyes were glued on you as you rode him.

“Shit, Y/N, shit.”  
He grunted, fingers digging into the flesh of your hips.   
“Go f-faster, c’mon, ride my cock.”

Your hands threaded themselves around the back of his neck and grabbed the raven locks resting there, tugging on them as your pace sped up.

“Uhnh, f-fuck Flip, you’re so big.”

Flip grinned. “Yeah? You like my big Jew dick?”

You nodded, head falling back.   
“Fuck yes, I like it!”

His hips began bucking up each time you sat back down, allowing him to reach deeper inside you.

“Of course you do, you little slut.”

You yanked and tugged on his hair as you rode him harder, noises getting louder. Your orgasm was close, you could feel it, and so could Flip. 

“God, fuck! I’m getting close, so fucking close…”

He growled, hips thrusting up even faster, trying to match your frantic pace. His finger slid down and started playing with your clit and he groaned when your walls tightened around him in response.

“C’mon Y/N, cum on m-my cock, lemme feel it.”

His words, plus his finger on your clit, was more than enough to send you over the edge. Your body tensed up on top of him and you froze, crying out with your orgasm, juices flooding his cock.

“F-Fuck, Flip!”

Flip’s climax followed shortly after yours when he felt your release drip down onto his balls, pulling you into his chest, legs trembling beneath you.

“Y/N, jesus fucking...christ!”

Both of you held each other close as you rode out your respective highs, panting into each other’s skin. 

Eventually, you sat back up, admiring Flip’s orgasm afterglow. His freckles were somehow so much more defined against his pale skin in the low light of the single street lamp hanging above the truck. 

He, too, was looking at you in the light, noticing the slight shimmer of your skin from sweat. A smile formed on his face as his eyes darted over your features. 

You chuckled when you noticed.  
“What’s that smile for, Flip? Don’t tell me you’ve gone all soft on me.”

“Not soft, just...in awe. You’re really fucking beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?”

“Sure they have, but it didn’t sound quite as good as when you say it.”

Flip smiled genuinely and reached up for another kiss, a soft and passionate lip lock.

“So...will this be our final departure for the night?”

You bit your lip. “You’re more than welcome to join me at my apartment, if you think you can go another round…”

His eyebrows raised.   
“Are you challenging me, Princess?”

A smirk forms on your face.   
“Are you dodging my question because you don’t think you can handle it?”

He growls playfully and nips at your bottom lip.

“I could go another three rounds with you, Y/N.”

You grinned, patting his chest before hopping off his lap.

“Then, what are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
